


We're Dying With Every Breath We Make

by RogersBz14



Series: hurt!Poe Dameron Stories/Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Before the Awakening - Greg Rucka
Genre: Competent Finn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Poe Dameron, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Pre-Slash, Protective BB-8, Protective Everyone, Protective Finn, Self-Sacrifice, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teamwork, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogersBz14/pseuds/RogersBz14
Summary: Finn and Poe travel to Hoth in search of a temporary base for The Resistance. However, like always, things turn sideways.Part of a Series :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all :0)
> 
> I can't really explain how or why this idea popped into my head...but it did :) Truth be told, while I do have MANY ideas for hurt!Poe stories, I'd really like to hear what you all want (if anyone is interested in these kinds of stories). I'll mention this later, but I'll be more than happy to take on any requests :D I posted this chapter, which will actually be longer than I expected, just to provide an example of my writing style...if any of you all wanted a hurt!Poe story but didn't trust my writing lol 
> 
> Warning: Grammatical/Spelling errors and possibly slight OOC-ness!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“Don’t worry, he said.” The man ducked behind the ice snowbank, where a blaster bolt shot zoomed above his head. “It’ll be easy, he said!”  
His partner, who was also positioned behind the barrier, turned to the younger man. “Don’t worry,” he responded a little too calmly, which was unnatural given the circumstances they were in. “It could be worse.”  
Truth be told, both men were in a tight position with little options of escaping. It was suppose to be an easy mission. However, life, as always, threw a curveball at them.

Poe Dameron -- self proclaimed “best pilot in the galaxy,” Black Squadron leader for The Resistance, General Leia Organa’s most reliable fighter, and FN-2187’s best friend -- and Finn, formerly FN-2187 and stormtrooper, were sent on a mission to locate a planet The Resistance could call a temporary home. General Organa, who operated the resistance movement, mentioned that Hoth would be an interesting location to scout out. Over thirty years ago, she was stationed on Hoth in Echo Base, which served as temporary base for The Alliance to Restore the Republic. She remembered The Battle of Hoth, where she and her allies were forced to evacuate the planet when the Galactic Empire invaded the ice planet. Now, decades later after the Empire had been destroyed, Leia believed that Hoth was isolated and a perfect temporary location for The Resistance to set up. Using a captured Atmospheric Assault Lander that was resting deep within D’Qar, she sent the pilot and the clone, along with C-3PO and BB-8, who was Poe’s loyal droid and good friend, to search Hoth and find a location for the base.

To her credit, the ice planet was mostly deserted. However, that was mostly due to the fact that they happened to land during an intense snowstorm, meaning no person or creature would dare venture out in such harsh conditions. Poe managed to land the carrier, with some difficulty, onto an open area. Despite the thick snow and harsh wind, the Assault Lander was still noticeable and exposed. There was a small hill one mile from where the Lander rested, causing Poe’s suspicion to rise. He and Finn were too busy getting changed, adding layers and layers of clothes to make the weather more tolerable.  
“BB-8, do you think you can venture forward and see what’s beyond that hill?”  
[Yes, friend-Poe!] the droid beeped confidently.  
“Great!” Poe reached towards the control panel and pressed a button that opened the large door. “If anything happens, just head back here, okay? You got this, buddy.”  
The droid nodded before zooming off into the distance, leaving a small trail in the snow. C-3PO, who watched the little droid take off, turned to the two men inside the Lander.  
“Master Poe, do you think it was a wise decision to leave BB-8 unattended, especially on a desolated planet like this?”  
“That sounds weird.”  
“What does, Master-”  
“That.” When he finished tying his boot-lace, he stood to his full height to meet C-3PO’s metallic eyes. “We talked about this before. You were right in the center of The Galactic Civil War and directly assisted the Rebellion in taking down The Galactic Empire. You and Artoo are the one of the reasons why a free galaxy still exists. You are a hero, and you shouldn’t have to still call anyone a ‘master.’”

Finn, who was observing the conversation in silence, stared at Poe with admiration and respect. The pilot understood that movements, whether good or evil, often relied on droids. The machines either did small tasks, such as cleaning or monitoring, that no others had the time or energy to take on, or they carried out crucial missions that would (occasionally) determine the success of these movements. Poe treated droids with respect and dignity because, unlike a other people, he knew that they always played a role in keeping these movements alive and operating: he never took them for granted.

“I…I would like to assume that my programing-”  
“When we’re done with this mission, I’ll see if I can get someone to inspect that. Obviously, whatever happens to your programing is your choice…but maybe we can experiment for a bit.” The pilot turned to Finn, who was patiently waiting for orders. “Alright buddy, this should be an easy mission. We’ll search the planet for a while to see if there’s any place we can set up the base.”  
“Leia mentioned something called Echo Base.”  
“Yeah. It was a temporary base for The Rebellion before the Empire invaded Hoth.”  
“So, why can’t we station ourselves there? I mean, we have the techs and droids needed to repair whatever damages were caused during the invasion. And, if it was a base, then it must be big enough to fit all of our X-Wings and weapons. Plus, there’s no way that The First Order would believe that our movement would reside in an isolated, cold wasteland in a base that was supposedly destroyed.” Finn, who hadn’t taken a single breath during the monologue, inhaled. “I-I’m sorry. I guess I got too excited and-”  
“Don’t be sorry,” Poe replied as he patted the other man’s bicep. “It doesn’t sound too far fetched. We’ll try to locate Echo Base, or what’s left of it, and see whether or not it can be revived. If anything, we can take leftover supplies and tools back with us to D’Qar.”  
Finn nodded. “Yeah, okay. That sounds good.” He moved to stand in front of the opening, where he could see BB-8 rolling down the hill. “Hey, BB-8’s back!”  
Poe gently moved past Finn and exited the Lander. “Hey buddy!” he called. “Did you find any-Holy Kriff.”

BB-8 wasn’t rolling down the hill; they were speeding down the hill and releasing frantic beeps that didn’t sound cheerful. C-3PO could hear the other droid’s loud drills and screams.  
“It appears BB-8 has found something.”  
Finn rushed forward to stand next to Poe, who had taken out his quadnoculars to examine what his friend was running from. Then, from the top of the hill, he could see-  
“The First Order,” he breathed out in horror.  
Suddenly, an explosion rocked the ship, sending the three occupants onto the ground and into the snow. Finn, who was the first to recover from the unexpected blow, shook the stars from his vision before rushing around the Lander. He found himself staring at an AT-AT Walker, which was slowly progressing towards them. It still had three miles to go before it completely reached the Lander, but that didn’t prevent their blasters from destroying them. Finn turned to look at the front of the ship, which had been hit by the Walker’s blasters. Inspecting the damage, the bolt had actually barely missed the entire ship, and rather ricocheted from the ground against the Lander. It was still damaged, but as badly as he’d originally anticipated. He ran towards the back, where Poe had stationed himself behind the opening of the Lander to avoid the blaster bolts. When one bolt got too close for comfort, the pilot grabbed a hold of Finn’s jacket and shoved him against the other wall across from him.  
“Stay there!” he shouted over the hailstorm of bolts.  
“There’s an AT-AT Walker on the other side!!”  
Poe turned to the control panels, which had been destroyed by the explosion a minute earlier. The entire front of the Lander was in flames, waiting to consume the vehicle. With an angry grunt, Poe forced himself away from the wall and grabbed a hold of Finn’s jacket.  
“We need to bail!!”  
“Where to?!”  
“There’s a snowbank behind here! It should at least protect us from the Stormtroopers. Come on!”

The two men bolted from the Lander to the snowbank, dodging bolts that flew in all directions. Suddenly, as they were approaching the barrier, Finn yanked himself out of Poe’s grasp and began to run back towards the Lander.  
“Finn, what are you doing?!”  
The former stormtrooper ignored his friend’s call and continued towards the vehicle, which was now filled with smoke and orange fire. Poe was tempted to follow Finn, but a bolt just barely missed his foot and he ended up jumping behind the snowbank. As he impatiently waited for his friend to emerge from the burning Lander, he just remembered that he had a blaster of his own that he could use. He hastily removed it from his belt and began to return fire, hitting a good amount of stormtroopers in the process.  
“Poe!!!”  
The pilot peaked over the snowbank and saw Finn with two sacks looped around his shoulders: in the bags contained extra clothes, weapons, and food in cast thing went south. Poe’s eyes darted from Finn to the stormtroopers on the hill.  
“Go! I’ll cover you!!”  
To his word, Poe began to wildly fire his blaster towards the enemy, hoping that it would distract them long enough for Finn to run back. He didn’t care if he would get shot in the process: he just needed Finn safe. Before he knew it, a loud thud could be heard next to him. Finn, who had covered the distance at record speed, leaped over the snowbank and landed right beside Poe. He immediately reached inside one of the bags and pulled out a E-17d Sniper Rifle.  
“Great thinking, buddy!” Poe called.

Finn positioned himself so the barrel was exposed, while the remaining body was hidden behind the snowbank. Taking a deep breath, he opened fire. One by one, stormtrooper’s were hit, their corpses sliding down the hill. The white snow was beginning to turn red. Finn wasn’t exactly fond of killing people who may have been his friends, but deep down he knew that it was necessary not only for The Resistance, but also for his own life. Those men and women shooting down at him didn’t care if he was their friend: they were following orders without question. So now, as Finn took down one after the other, he had to remind himself that they no longer considered him a friend: he was a traitor, an enemy of The First Order.

“Damn it!!” Poe shouted.  
BB-8 and C-3PO were right in the heat of the battle, both droids dodging bolts left and right. The pilot’s own droid was screaming and rolling in all directions: they were clearly frightened.  
“Cover me,” Poe said as he moved to stand up.  
Finn, who was occupied with eliminating the wave of stormtroopers, turned to look at his friend. “Are you insane? I barely made it back here alive-”  
“Which is why you’re staying behind here. You did good, Finn. Now it’s my turn.”  
When Poe began to stand up, Finn placed a firm hand on his friend’s bicep in an attempt to stop him. “Don’t be a hero, Poe! We’re making progress, but not enough for you to run out there.” To prove his point, three bolts ricocheted inches away from the two and landed behind them.  
“C-3PO isn’t fast enough, and BB-8 is freaking out. I need to grab them!”  
If there was one thing Finn learned about Poe during their two months working together, it’s that he was stubborn, especially when it came to the wellbeing of his friends. When Finn woke up from his confrontation with Kylo Ren, he remembered Poe sitting by his bedside and refusing to leave him alone, at least until it was confirmed that there was no serious injury or unexpected thing they missed. When he and the Black Squadron were ambushed during a raid, he refused to abandon his teammates, no matter how many times they begged him to leave, and fought alongside them until they finally came out victorious. So now, as his droid and friend  BB-8 was in peril, Poe refused to leave them behind.  
“It will be fine! Cover me, and everything will be okay. I trust you, buddy.”

Then, at that moment, Finn’s reluctance vanished. Poe’s trust in everyone was remarkable: it was through his trust that he and Poe not only met, but became great friends. Finn was lucky to have someone who believed in him, regardless of his past. The pilot looked beyond his history with The First Order, as well as his moments of incompetence, and still saw a hero in Finn. He wasn’t going to let Poe down.  
“Okay. Be careful, okay?”  
“I always am,” the other smirked before bolting away from the snowbank.  
Finn immediately provided covering fire, refusing to waste a single bolt. At this point, he didn’t even care if those troopers were his friends long ago. He was protecting Poe, the only man who believed in him.

The pilot himself stumbled through the field and landed on his knees besides BB-8, who was shaking like crazy. “Buddy, it’s okay,” he said. “Finn and I are stationed behind that snowbank. Head towards there, and you will be safe. I promise.”  
[I’m scared, friend-Poe,] BB-8 beeped and squeaked honestly.  
Poe smiled down at his friend before placing a comforting hand on top of the droid’s dome. “I know, buddy. We all are scared. But I promise you that everything will be alright. Do you trust me?”  
[Yes, friend-Poe! I trust you,] the droid nodded.  
“Good. Now, you ready to run?” A beep of confirmation was his response. “I’ll be right behind you. Ready…GO!”  
Without looking behind them, BB-8 sped towards the snowbank, screaming in the process. However, they stopped when an enormous explosion shook the ground. They turned around and saw Poe, as well as C-3PO, on the ground. Their friend was alive and moving, but he didn’t look so great. Concerned, the droid forgot about their fears and headed back towards Poe.  
“BB-8, STAY BACK!”  
The droid was surprised at their friend’s tone; usually, even when giving orders, Poe sounded calm and friendly. It was rare to hear him get mad. But this was different: this tone was something BB-8 had never heard before. Friend-Poe sounded scared.  
“Get C-3PO onto the surface and stay there!”  
Before the droid could ask what was happening, the sound of cracking caught their attention. They looked down and saw that the ground was beginning to crack at an alarming pace. The cracks quickly spread out, reaching towards the Lander, which was now consumed by flames. It was when BB-8 tried to move closer toward their friend that more cracks began to form. Then, it hit them: they were on ice. The droid turned back towards the snowbank, where there were zero cracks, despite the pressure and heat radiating from the ship. They turned back to Poe and realized that he was right in the center of the ice, which meant that he could fall through at any moment.  
“BB-8, look at me.”  
The droid obeyed their friend, who was sadly smiling at them. “I have a plan, buddy, but it will only work if you help me out. Okay?” The droid nodded. “Head back to the snowbank and tell Finn to toss me a sticky grenade my way. You and C-3PO get back onto hard surface beside him. Everything will be okay, buddy. I promise.”  
With hesitancy, BB-8 extended their hooks and began to drag C-3PO towards the barrier. They put all of their energy into dragging C-3PO away from the ice. The moment the other droid’s foot was on safe ground, BB-8 detached themselves before moving to Finn. They nudged the clone’s foot impatiently.  
“BB-8, what’s happening? I heard an explosion and-”  
[Give friend-Poe a sticky grenade,] it beeped frantically. [There is no time!]  
“What? I don’t understand what you’re saying!”  
[GIVE MY FRIEND THE GRENADE!]  
“Just because you’re beeping louder doesn’t make translating you easier. What-”  
“I believe BB-8 is requesting that you throw Master Poe a sticky grenade.”  
“What? Why would he-” Finn’s question was cut short when he saw Poe, kneeling right in the center of the field…which was now covered in cracks and marks. “Oh no,” he breathed out.  
[STOP STARING AND HELP HIM!]  
Finn was thrown back to reality when BB-8 angrily beeped at him. He retrieved the grenade and ran towards his friend, oblivious of the danger around them.  
“Finn, don’t!” Poe called out as he extended his palm outwards. “You’re going to fall through the ice.”  
Finn planted himself on the edge of the surface, where the cracks ended, but extended his hand towards his friend. “Take my hand!”  
“I can’t reach it.”  
“I’ll find a rope, and-”  
“You said that there was an AT-AT Walker, right?”  
“Yes, but-”  
“Toss me the grenade! I have a plan!!”  
“No! Whatever your plan is, we’ll do it together. I’m not letting you fall through the ice!”  
“There is no time to argue!”  
The Lander supported Poe’s claim by opting to explode at that moment. It was set off by another enormous bolt from the AT-AT, which was now getting closer towards Poe. The explosion weakened the ice tremendously, even going so far as to let cold water begin to coat the now unstable surface. Finn looked at his friend, whose hands were now wet due to the incoming water.  
“Poe, you could die. I…What will I do- ”  
“Finn, I need you to trust me.”

Despite the distance apart from each other, Finn could see the desperation and comfort in Poe’s own dark eyes. While the pilot needed Finn to relocate in a safe place, he also was confident with his plan. He knew how to get rid of the AT-AT before it came too close. As stated earlier, Finn was moved by Poe’s ability to trust others. He trusted Finn many times…and now, Finn needed to trust him. With a reluctant sigh, he tossed the sticky grenade to his friend, who caught it with one hand.  
“Everything will be okay, Finn. I promise.”  
The clone nodded. “O-Okay.”  
Then, in the blink of an eye, Poe disappeared beneath the ice with a splash. “POE!!!”  
When he tried to peak over the ice to find any kind of sign that his friend was okay, the Lander began to sink beneath the water too, now leaving an enormous hole in the thin ice. While Finn’s instinct was to dive into the water and save his friend, he remembered Poe’s unfaltering trust in others…which he now needed to honor. Finn ran back to the snowbank, immediately repositioned himself back the sniper, and fired. He was angry. He was angry at The First Order for potentially taking away his only friend. He was angry at The Resistance for making Poe take on this dangerous mission. He was angry at his own incompetence and failure. He was mad at the galaxy for taking away a good man. So, with nothing else to lose, he fired at every remaining stormtrooper who dared appear in his line of vision. What else did he have to lose?

Eventually, he managed to eliminate all of the stormtroopers who appeared over the hill. Exhausted, he slumped against the snowbank, which had decreased in size, and tossed the sniper aside. BB-8, who was resting by their friend’s foot, slowly rolled towards Finn and nudged the dome of their head against Finn’s hand. The clone rested his hand on the cold, smooth surface.  
“I’m sorry, buddy. Poe and I were friends, but we didn’t know each other that long. I can’t imagine what you and him went through as partners…as best friends.”  
[I want friend-Poe back,] the droid beeped sadly.  
“I don’t know what you said…but I agree with you.’’  
The howling wind, as well as the calm ripples of the water through the ice, was the only substance filling the otherwise empty environment. Everyone was devastated -- the longer Poe was gone, the less hopeful the others remained. For a few minutes, silence filled the air. Then, every so slowly, the trio could feel the AT-AT approaching them. The ground trembled beneath their feet, while the broken ice jolted in numerous directions due to the vibrations. When the footsteps stopped, Finn looked over the snowbank and saw the AT-AT a mile away from them -- a mile sounds far, but it actually was very little distance.  Finn looked down at BB-8, who remained silent.  
“Let’s do it.”  
The clone nodded to himself before emerging from behind the snowbank, which was now useless against a giant Walker. Finn raised his sniper and aimed at the cockpit right when the head of the AT-AT turned to stare directly down at Finn. The BB Uniter wheeled beside their friend an extended their lighter towards the machine, as an act of defiance.  
[I couldn’t keep friend-Poe safe…but I will try to keep friend-Finn.]  
Finn, who didn’t understand the droid’s noises, simply nodded taking a deep breath. ‘Well, it was a nice run.’  
Suddenly, an explosion emerged from the ground right where the AT-AT’s legs were. The machine, which had also been treading on ice, slowly fell through the ice, leaving waves of cold water to wash over the icebergs. At a distance, Finn could see a couple of extra stormtroopers also fall beneath the surface into the dark abyss. After a few seconds, the AT-AT Walker was gone, as were the remaining stormtroopers. The icy surface was now dismantled, with only pieces of ice floating across the surface. Finn slowly lowered the rifle and looked at BB-8, who was also shocked at the unexpected events.  
“Oh my, that was quite unexpected. Perhaps that was Master Poe’s doing.”

Both BB-8 and Finn snapped their heads to C-3PO, who hadn’t fully felt the weight of his words. Then, as if a weight had been lifted on their shoulders, everyone felt lighter. While Poe was still missing, there was still a tiny glimpse of hope. Suddenly, as if the maker himself felt their wishes, the pilot emerged from the water, coughing and sputtering.  
“POE!!!”  
Before Finn could even lift his foot from the snow, BB-8 was already speeding towards their friend. Despite not being able to translate binary, Finn swore he heard BB-8 call Poe, “Papa!” He followed the droid and helplessly watched his friend slowly and weakly grab ahold onto a floating piece of ice. Even from a distance, Finn could tell that Poe was struggling to remain conscious. BB-8 extended their wires towards the ice and locked them against the slippery surface. Then, ever so slowly, they began to pull Poe towards the surface. As they were pulling Poe towards the surface, a surviving stormtrooper emerged from the water, grabbed a hold of Poe with the intention of dragging him back down the water.  
“NO!”  
Finn quickly aimed the rifle at the Stormtroopers neck and fired, breathing a sigh a relief when the bolt met its mark. Poe’s already half-mast eyes were beginning to close, while his grip on the piece of ice began to falter. The clone, who was getting extremely impatient, grabbed ahold of the wire and tugged at it with all of his might. He contribution sped up the process, because, soon enough, Poe was close enough for Finn to reach him. Without hesitation, he grabbed onto Poe’s brown sweater -- apparently, he abandoned his jacket, gloves, and two other sweaters while underwater -- and basically yanked him onto the snowy surface. He then knelt beside his friend to inspect the damage.

Thankfully, with the exception of a nasty gash on the left side of Poe’s head, the pilot wasn’t wounded during the ordeal. He was, however, shaking like a leaf. His dark, fluffy hair was now limp and beginning to harden to due to low temperature. His red lips that he always bit were now blue. His beautiful brown skin was now a sickening pale-color, heavily contrasting his original color. Those normally warm and gentle eyes were now barely open and riddled with pain. Finn had never seen Poe in such a state of vulnerability and pain: it was a scary sight.

“I beg your pardon, but we must get Master Poe out of the cold.”  
Finn snapped his head up at C-3PO, who was looking down at the pilot. BB-8, who was anxiously rolling around the pair, chirped in agreement. The clone nodded to himself before looking back down at Poe.  
“Poe, can you hear me?” When the pilot couldn’t speak, Finn gently grabbed a hold of his friend’s hand, which felt like solid ice. “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” A faint, barely noticeable squeeze was his response. “Okay, I’m going to grab the bags from behind the snowbank and hand them to C-3PO. Then, I’m going to help you stand up and walk, so we can get out of the cold. Does that sound good?” Another squeeze. “I’ll be right back.”  
Finn reluctantly let go of Poe’s limp hand before charging towards the two sacs he left by the barrier. He grabbed a hold of them, zoomed back towards the others, and secured them around C-3PO. He didn’t wait for the response because he was already kneeling down beside his friend and slowly lifting his stiff, wet arm around his own shoulders.  
“Alright, buddy. Here we go: one, two, three!”  
He gently lifted Poe from the ground, nearly staggering backwards when the pilot couldn’t stand up straight. After a few minutes of adjustments and quiet reassurances, Finn situated Poe against him and wrapped his free arm around the pilot’s waist.  
“Come on, let’s get you somewhere safe.”  
Slowly, all of the Resistance members trudged through the heavy snow and increasing wind, leaving behind the icy and bloody battlefield.

Finn lost track of time. They must have been walking through Hoth for hours now -- he himself was getting exhausted from half-carrying, half dragging Poe. During the first hour of the journey, Poe showed signs of awareness by weakly nodding to the questions Finn and BB-8 asked him. However, as the time moved past, Poe began to nod less and less, until he stopped responding all together. Finn ducked his head down to meet Poe’s gaze and was relieved to see that his friend was awake. The problem was that he stopped shivering, which was a sign that he had moved past hypothermia and was now in serious danger. Poe was fading. As the sky darkened, and as the temperatures dove, the snow and wind increased. Finn himself was beginning to freeze, especially when he had a human popsicle pressed against him. He wanted to carry Poe on his shoulder, but his back was still recovering from Kylo Ren’s attack. Both Finn and BB-8 worried over their friend’s health.  
C-3PO, who had remained quiet during a majority of the journey, suddenly announced, “Look!”  
Finn followed C-3PO’s arm and froze.

 

In front of them was an enormous sphere that held a long barrel right in the center of it: a cannon. Below the weapon were three doorways, each one leading to the same destination. There were guard towers and trenches that surrounded the entrances, all which were covered in thick ice. The location blended in with the rocks and snow, making it almost unnoticeable to the human eye.  
“What is this place?” Finn asked as he readjusted his grip on Poe.  
“I believe it is the destination you had inquired about earlier, Master Finn.”

BB-8 released a sound of fascination and curiosity, while Finn stared at the scene in awe. “Echo Base.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Star Wars story I've ever written :D I apologize if I misspelled any names, or if I got some facts regarding the SW Universe wrong. I'm all for corrections and feedback, so please feel free to write your thoughts (and prompts in the comments). I'm actually really excited about the next chapter, and will hopefully publish it soon :D
> 
> If you all decide to request prompts, I will mention a couple of things:  
> 1.) I've never written slash, but I'm not against prompts relating to them. If anyone wants a slash story -- whether it's between Poe/Finn, Poe/Kylo Ren/ Poe/a potato -- then I will try my hardest to write a story that will meet you criteria and hopes.  
> 2.) Alternative Universes are difficult, but not impossible. While I usually write within the cannontical universe, I'll be happy to explore different Alternative Universes if you all want -- I saw a Pacific Rim AU, and it was dope :D  
> 3.) If you want to submits prompts or ideas -- whether through Ao3 or [Tumblr](http://cluelessfanperson.tumblr.com) \-- please feel free to add a name! I want to give credit where credit is due, and that includes the original ideas. If you all do decide to submit a prompt, then I will mention your name and idea in the opening notes :D
> 
> Questions/Comments/Concerns/Insults/Thoughts of love?? Please let me know and write them down :0) I enjoy reading comments and feedback! They always help improve my writing.
> 
> Take Care and Party Hard :0)
> 
> P.S: Do any of you all know how to automatically add a URL to the blog name? I'm struggling with that lol Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all :0)
> 
> Here is another chapter!! Reflecting on criticism, I definitely aim to make the next few chapters more realistic. While the medial procedures may not be the most accurate, I definitely want to keep the scenarios and dialogue extremely sensible and engaging. 
> 
> To reiterate, this is my first Star Wars story I've ever written; I apologize for inaccuracies regarding characters, environments, or plots :(
> 
> Warning: Grammatical/Spelling errors and possibly slight OOC-ness!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Astronomical: that would be the word Finn would associate Echo Base with. He had already predicted that the Base would be large -- seeing how they often store soldiers, ships, and weapons,-- but to the extent that it actually was. It was monumental. In front of him rested old X-Wings, T-47 Airspeeders, and aircraft carriers. He suddenly felt an urge to explore abandoned corridor and room, hoping to uncover the Base’s undoubtedly rich history. However, the heavy weight pressed against his side reminded him of the reason he’d entered the hideout to begin with.

“Come on,” he commanded, adjusting his hold on Poe. “We can’t waste anymore time.”  
BB-8 beeped in agreement before extending their electrical taser, in case enemies were camped out. However, they quickly remembered that they had never been at the Base beforehand…meaning that they couldn’t lead their friends.  
[I don’t know where to go.]  
“Still can’t understand you, bud.”  
“Ahh, Hangar Bay 7,” C-P3O reminisced, appearing to be completely oblivious of the stakes the group currently faced. “My, oh my, how I have missed this area. You know, this location was where-”  
As the taller droid spoke, a light bulb popped inside of Finn’s mind. “C-3PO, Poe mentioned that you were part of the Rebel Alliance?”  
“Correct, sir.”  
“So, you were stationed in this base?”  
“That is correct, sir.”  
The stormtrooper couldn’t stop the laugh of relief, and even hope, that escaped his mouth. “Great! Lead the way.”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Out of all of us here, you have the most knowledge about this Base. Lead us to a medical wing, or to the living quarters: anywhere we can take care of Poe.”  
“But sir, my memories are a bit hazy. There is a strong possibility that I won’t be able to identify-”  
“I don’t care about possibilities; just try to remember.”  
After a few moments of silence, the droid began to scan the open space. “Alright, this way.” When C-3PO took a few steps to the left, he paused before heading towards the right. “No, wait, I believe this is the correct direction.”  
[Are you sure this a good idea, friend-Finn?]  
Finn simply shrugged his shoulders -- it was better than ignoring the poor droid -- before slowly trekking behind C-3PO.

Finn still stood by his wish, to explore Echo Base and uncover its secrets. However, he found himself growing increasingly anxious as he and the group walked through the large location: the Base was, unfortunately, a bit too big. It was a maze. There was rarely a door that would lead to a secure room; most doors or hallways would direct occupants to even more passageways. While Finn’s fascination remained high, frustration and anxiety soon integrated: time was running out.  
“Well, this should be where the living quarters are located,” C-3PO announced.  
The former-stormtrooper’s optimism quickly diminished when he looked up and that the hallway split in two different directions. “Well, which one?”  
“I’m afraid I cannot remember, sir.”

Finn cursed before opting to gently lower his friend onto the ground. The only indications that Poe was alive were the small puffs of air, courtesy of the frigid temperatures, that escaped from his lips. His weak but labored breaths were soft, but still audible -- within the empty space, they reverberated against the ice walls. Besides them, bystanders would, understandably, assume that the pilot was dead. Finn desperately wanted to tend to his friend, but he knew that their current location -- in a dark hallway, with nothing that would assist the healing process -- wasn’t suitable. He couldn’t abandon Poe either, in order to locate a safe space: for all Finn would know, Poe could silently slip away. He was stuck.  
Then, as if they had heard their friend’s silently cries, BB-8’s bright chirps filled the area. The droid, who had apparently slipped away from the group, came rolling back towards the trio. Finn tried to translate his friend’s optimistic-sounding noises, but came out short.  
[Friend-Finn, I have found the living quarters! There are beds and blankets and-]  
“Woah woah woah, buddy! What is going on? Did you find something?” The droid nodded. “Show us the way.”  
As the droid hastily sped off towards their destination, Finn placed a comforting hand onto his friend’s (frozen) shoulder. “Hang in there, Poe,” he whispered. “We’re almost there. Stay with me.”  
Finn took advantage of the newfound adrenaline that surged throughout his body, by carefully lifting Poe from the ground and looping his friend’s arm around his shoulders. He half-carried, half-dragged the pilot towards BB-8’s beeps. Eventually, they finally made it the end of the other hallway, where the BB Unit was waiting. Finn didn’t waste a single moment.

One of “perks” Finn’s occupation as a sanitation worker, on The Starkiller Base, experienced were the conversations he would pick up from a distance. His job required him to travel to different sections of the Base, allowing him to listen in on discussions and training exercises from different branches of The First Order -- engineers, mechanics, infiltrators, and pilots were just a handful of groups who had unintentionally filled FN-2187’s curiosity with knowledge. Snowtroopers were also a branch that Finn had the opportunity to overhear, as he was mopping up the floors in the corridors. During that moment, he found himself memorizing key survival tips that those troopers required in order to endure freezing environments -- one of the training exercises related to hypothermia. It was all coming full-circle.

Step One: Insulate the Person’s Body From the Cold Ground.  
Finn inhaled before lowering Poe onto the ground. He zipped up to one of the beds that was resting in the corner of the room and hastily threw off all of the snow-covered sheets. While the mattress itself wasn’t exactly warm, at least it didn’t have any ice or snow. The stormtrooper tossed the removed cloths aside before dragging the bare mattress towards Poe. He plopped the soft surface onto the ground before carefully dragging his friend’s body onto it. Finn remembered that individuals who suffered from hypothermia should be handled gently, as if they were newborn babies. While he wasn’t too proud of his methods of carrying his friend, -- to reiterate, his back was still healing from his battle against Kylo Ren -- he now had the opportunity to do the steps correctly.

Step Two: Remove All Wet Clothing.  
Slowly, as if he were defusing a bomb, Finn removed Poe’s multiple (frozen) layers of clothing, including his sweater and his shirt.“I’m sorry, man,” he muttered while moving to take off Poe’s pants, “but this needs to be done. You’ll understand, right?”  
He didn’t really expect his friend to respond, let alone acknowledge his presence, but it still pained Finn to have Poe’s weak breaths as his response. He carefully yanked off Poe’s boots and socks, before tugging at his pants until they were finally removed. Poe was now wearing nothing but boxers -- Finn didn’t feel comfortable removing them, for he wanted to spare his friend some dignity.

Step Three: Cover the Person with Blankets.  
When Step Two was complete, Finn instantly ran up to C-3PO and removed the two sacs from the droid’s frame. When they fell onto the ground, Finn began to frantically search for one of the spar blankets: it wasn’t enormous, but enough to provide Poe with some warmth.  
“Where is it? Where is it?” Finn muttered, tossing aside weapons and rations as if they were insignificant.  
When his fingers finally touched the soft material, he all but gently yanked it from the sac. He zipped back over to Poe and gently wrapped the blanket around his ice-cold form. It was a difficult task, seeing how the pilot was basically stiff as a rock, but Finn managed to tuck every remaining corner around his friend’s form. He then stripped off his own jacket and placed it on top of the blanket, trapping more heat.

Step Three-and-a-Half: Share Body Heat.  
Finn was more than willing to provide his own heat for Poe. However, he opted to wait until his friend’s temperature rose a little bit more. He didn’t want to shock Poe’s body, but rather wanted the transition to be slow and easy on his healing body. So, instead, he decided to grab one of Poe’s hands and place it in between both of his own, occasionally providing warm puffs of air. The pilot’s hands felt like ice, but Finn refused to become phased.  
“Hang in there,” he whispered in between puffs. “Everything is going to be okay, pal.”  
BB-8, who had been observing Finn’s actions, decided that they wanted to contribute as well. They rolled up to Poe and extended their lighter, allowing a bit of warmth to radiate from the source to their friend’s body.  
“Good work, BB-8.”  
[Is he going to be okay?] the droid beeped.  
“Do not worry, BB-8,” C-3PO responded. “Under General Organa, I have been privileged to have encountered Master Dameron numerous times, back when he was a child. If I have learned anything about him, it is that he is an extremely resilient man, and I am sure that he will pull through with flying colors.”  
While BB-8 did find reassurance in the other droid’s statement, they still could not help but fret over their best friend. When Poe mumbled -- it was so quiet, Finn and C-3PO actually missed the noise, -- the droid retracted their lighter before pressing their spherical frame against Poe’s stomach. Then, much to Finn’s surprise, they began to croon -- he never knew that BB-8 was capable of creating such a beautiful and comforting sound.  
[I am right here, friend-Poe. I will be there for you, as you have always been there for me.]

Finn continued to gently grab a hold of Poe’s cold hands and encircle it with his own, allowing the limbs to slowly regain heat and feeling. Eventually, he decided that it was time to enact Step Three-and-a-Half.  
“Okay…Here I go.”  
As Finn proceeded to remove his own clothes, he was hit with a wave of self-consciousness. While he was slightly nervous about lying basically naked next to his friend, he also remembered how delicate the next procedure was to Poe’s health. He needed to be extremely carefully, or he risked harming his best friend even further. When he was in nothing but his boxers, Finn slowly moved to rest beside Poe on the mattress. He lifted the covers and laid right beside his friend. The moment his bare skin connected with Poe’s, he involuntarily flinched -- the pilot felt like an ice cube!!  
“Holy kriff,” Finn gritted between chattering teeth. “O-Okay. I-I can do this.”  
With a sigh, he forced himself to press his chest against Poe’s back -- he had to take a couple of meditative breaths in order to calm himself. When he was confident that he wasn’t going to shrug away, the stormtrooper wrapped his arms around Poe’s frame and pulled him even closer. Eventually, the pair were resting beside each other with the blanket drawn over them. He could feel every tremor, no matter how big or small, that shook Poe’s body.  
“I’ve got you, Poe,” Finn quietly comforted.

After a few minutes of silence, Finn's attention redirected from Poe's health to his back. The pilot's tan skin was marked by scars, some new and old, that he undoubtedly obtained during his time with The Resistance or beforehand -- Finn didn't doubt that Poe's ambitious and courageous nature had resulted in him being drawn to sticky (and potentially dangerous) situations that didn't leave him unscathed. As his dark eyes scanned the marks that littered his friend's back, the his mind began to imagine different stories as to how Poe received so many cicatrices: perhaps he had been shot down by a TIE fighter during a raid or supply run; maybe, his occasionally sarcastic attitude earned him a few hits from enemies or allies; or, when he was a child, his adventurous nature resulted in injuries. Finn's mind raced with all of the possibilities, all of the stories he would want to hear from Poe himself.

As Echo Base became bathed in the moonlight that seeped through the cracks from the corridors and ceilings, the occupants continued to hold a vigil over their fourth and fallen comrade -- BB-8 remained pressed against Poe's stomach, Finn remained behind his back, and C-3PO stationed himself near the entrance of the quarters. Finn couldn't sleep; not when his mind continually conjured up questions regarding Poe's scars and past, not when best friend's health was in jeopardy. He instead sacrificed rest for protecting Poe, hugging him closer and whispering words of reassurance whenever a moan, or even a slight tremble, left Poe's body.  
  
The Resistance could not afford to lose such a daring, intelligent, loyal, and sympathetic leader. BB-8 would be absolutely devastated if their friend -- a man who, even during the most trying times, would always see the potential in them when nobody else would -- succumbed to the cold. The stormtrooper did not want his time with his best friend to be cut short: not when there was so much to discover about him.  
  
The galaxy needed Poe to survive...Finn needed Poe to survive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story is definitely evolving into something longer than I had originally anticipated 0.0 I will aim to keep this story under five chapters -- six, at the most. I do not want to overstay my welcome, and continue to repeat (both external and internal) dialogues. 
> 
> The next chapter, if I can write it properly, will unveil how Poe managed to survive the attack...and maybe a hallucination/flashback :) Basically, it will be a more Poe-centric chapter :D
> 
> Questions/Comments/Concerns/Insults/Thoughts of love?? Please let me know and write them down :0) I enjoy reading comments and feedback! They always help improve my writing.
> 
> Take Care and Party Hard :0)
> 
> P.S: I'm still taking hurt!Poe prompts, is anyone has 'em.
> 
> P.S.S: I'm on [Tumblr](http://cluelessfanperson.tumblr.com)! If you want, come say hi and nerd out with me :0)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all :0)
> 
> HO HO HO -- Merry Christmas!
> 
> Here is a new chapter!!!
> 
> Warning: Grammatical/Spelling errors and possibly slight OOC-ness!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

_“Poe?” In the sea of endless darkness and silence, the pilot jumped at the unexpected voice. “Poe, can you hear me?”_  
_Suddenly, a gentle hand ran through his black curls. There was something extremely familiar about the voice and touch, influencing him to instantly trust the hidden figure. He instinctively leaned into the touch, permitting the “stranger” to continue their soothing gesture._  
_“Pigeon,” the voice cooed, “it’s time to wake up. Open your eyes.”_  
_Pigeon. There were only two people who were allowed to call him that -- mostly because they were the only ones who even knew of its existence. Poe closed his eyes and forced himself to concentrate on the origins of the name, as well as the source of the voice and touch. As he attempted to put the pieces together, he could feel the world around him shift. He was no longer floating in limbo, but instead grounded by grass that rested underneath his body.  The agonizing coldness that nearly paralyzed his body was replaced with warmth from the sun…as well as a familiar yet indescribable source. Impatient, Poe opted to abandon his efforts and open his eyes. After adjusting to the blinding light, he found himself staring up at an all-too familiar pair of soft, brown eyes._  
_“P-Papa?”_

_Kes Dameron, a former pilot for The Rebellion, smiled down at his son. “What were you doing laying out here, kiddo?”_  
_Poe slowly sat up, his eyes never leaving his father’s. “How…How are you-”_  
_“Kes?” a new, more feminine voice asked from a distance. “Did you find him?”_  
_“Yeah. He fell asleep outside next to the tree, again,” Kes continued with a smirk, ruffling Poe’s hair in the process._  
_The older pilot stood up and offered his hand to Poe, who remained seated and flabbergasted. He looked to his left to discover a small, glowing tree that was glowing. He turned back and looked beyond Kes’ shoulder. Behind him were mountains and trees that surrounded the white, contemporary building. Beside the structure rested a RZ A-wing interceptor, a gift given by The Rebel Alliance. Finally, beside the ship stood a feminine figure with long black hair._  
_Instantly, Poe realized where he was: back on Yavin IV. He was home._  
_“Come on, Pigeon,” Kes said. “It’s time to say goodbye to your mother.”_  
_After a few more moments, Poe slowly accepted his father’s outstretched hand and allowed the older pilot to guide him towards his mother. As Poe walked forward, and as he continued to soak in his surroundings, he was hit with waves of nostalgia._

_Yavin IV by itself was remarkable. However, his home in particularly held a lot of private and beautiful memories. In the yard, he and Kes would run around the open area, shooting down invisible TIE fighters and shouting inconsequential commands at one another. In the end, the duo would always come out victorious against “The Empire.”_

_The force tree, a gift given to his parents by Luke Skywalker himself, was a special relic, particularly to Poe. He and BB-8 would spend hours simply sitting beside the small plant, embracing the power and comfort it radiated. In addition to beauty, it held allure, warmth, and peace -- even during his darkest moments, the presence of the tree had the power to wipe away any reserved anger or fears that lingered in Poe’s heart. It served as a reminder to him that even in the darkest times, hope could still exist._

_Ben Solo frequently visited The Damerons. Originally, he too was drawn to the tree and would silently join the duo’s meditation. Eventually, those hours of silence were replaced with conversations between the two. They had begun to bond by sitting beside the tree and discussing their opinions, fears, and dreams. Once Ben had discovered his connection with The Force, the duo evolved from sitting peacefully beside the tree to playfully fighting one another, using thick branches as lightsabers. These moments solidified their bond, transforming it from a friendship to a brotherly-relationship. Poe felt obligated to look after Ben, to act as a mentor and keep him away from The Darkside._

_Finally, Poe remembered sitting in the yard or on the porch at night with his mother. Sitting on her lap, he watched Shara identify all of the constellations, planets, and galaxies. He listened to her stories of Luke, Leia, and The Rebellion. He stared at the sky in awe, listening to his mother’s words of remembrance and hope._

_“Are you okay?”_  
_Poe, who had been consumed by his memories, snapped his attention back to his mother. Similar to Kes, Shara looked extremely young and energetic. Despite witnessing numerous atrocities committed by The Empire, her brown eyes held nothing but kindness and warmth. Her curly black hair, a genetic trait he inherited, bounced with each gust of wind. Before he could reply, Kes had moved to wrap his arm around Shara, holding her tightly in his embrace before planting a kiss to her lips. Poe stared at his parents, taking in their presence and the pure love that radiated from them. Suddenly, a realization dawned upon him: he hadn’t seen his parent together, healthy and happy, in a very long time. Looking at the scene in front of him, Poe truly felt like he was back home. He could feel a sting in the corner of his eyes and a lump in his throat._  
_“Mama…Papa…”_  
_Without any warning, Poe found himself in an embrace created by his parents. Kes and Shara had wrapped him in a protective yet heartfelt hug. Unconsciously, he melted into their holds and wrapped his own arms around his parents’ shoulders. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to barricade tears from sliding down his cheek. Eventually, the trio pulled away from each other._  
_“I’ll see you soon, Poe,” Shara said, moving towards the RZ A-wing._  
_“Where are you going?” Poe asked, quickly following behind her._  
_“I’m not entirely sure. It’s a simply delivery, and I hope to be back soon.”_  
_“Poe,” Kes had begun from afar, “where is BB-8?”_  
_“When is soon?” Poe continued, ignoring his father._  
_“Soon is soon.”_  
_“But-”_  
_“Everything will be okay.” As the conversation continued, Poe remained oblivious to the fact that the sunet had morphed into dark clouds. “I’ll be back soon. I promise.”_  
_“When?!” When he received no response, Poe continued. “What if I never see you again?”_  
_Shara turned to look at her son before releasing a sad smile. “I’ll always be with you, Pigeon.”_  
_She extended her hand and cupped Poe’s cheek, causing a few tears to fall from his eyes. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, soaking in his mother’s unique and nurturing touch._  
_“Poe, where is the droid?”_  
_Poe, slightly annoyed by his father’s inquiry, turned to look back at Kes. “Papa, I don’t-”_  
_Suddenly, Shara’s interceptor ignited and lifted off into the air. Poe looked on as his mother began to rise into the dark clouds. He had begun to jog towards the aircraft, his eyes never leaving the ship, and attempted to grab his mother’s attention by shouting her name. But then, in the blink of an eye, it burst into flames before becoming engulfed by an explosion._  
_“MAMA!” he screamed in horror as he watched the aircraft, engulfed in flames and smoke, fall towards the ground._  
_Shocked, Poe fell onto his knees and stared at the grass. He felt a wave of tears begin to fall, dripping onto the green surface. He remained on the ground for a while, paralyzed by grief and rage. Suddenly, a familiar question entered his consciousness._  
_“Where is the droid?”_  
_Kes’ voice sounded far too different; the friendly, confident tone was replaced with a monotone and deep voice. It sounded muffled, as if it were blocked by a mask. Poe turned around only to see a gloved hand consume his vision._

_When his vision cleared, Poe’s heart dropped. He was back inside The First Order’s interrogation room, immobilized by the restraints locked around his wrists and ankles. In front of him stood a tall, lean figure who wore nothing but black. Resting on his belt was his red lightsaber, a far cry from a thick branch. In front of Poe was Kylo Ren, the empty shell of Ben Solo. Pushing his grief aside, he addressed the sith._  
_“Wh-Where are my parents?” When he received no response, he began to tug against his restraints. “What did you do to them?!”_  
_“Where is the droid?” Kylo replied, unphased by the pilot’s emotional outburst._  
_Before Poe could retaliate, he felt a familiar stab of pain enter his mind. He could feel an invisible force invade his brain, peaking into his most personal memories. He used all of his mental strength to block out the intruder._  
_“Stop!!” he screamed. “Pl-Please!!! St-GAAAHH!!”_  
_Eventually, Poe could feel his consciousness succumb to the force, exposing the truth regarding BB-8 for Kylo Ren to see. The masked man extracted the information from his mind before turning back to a masked stormtrooper. After a few whispers between the pair -- both who were muffled by the continuous ringing inside Poe’s ear -- the faceless soldier marched out of the room, leaving the pilot and the sith alone._  
_“How does it feel to have doomed The Resistance?” Kylo whispered. “How does it feel to have failed your parents?”_  
_“Don’t talk about them,” Poe spitted out, venom laced in his voice._  
_“They would be so disappointed in-”_  
_“Shut up!”_  
_“You couldn’t protect Lor San Tekka, the residents of Jakku-”_  
_“Their blood is on your hands!”_  
_“-and now your droid.”_  
_A loud, high-pitched screeching served as his response. The pilot looked over the sith’s shoulder to witness two stormtroopers dissecting the droid. He saw wires, programing chips, and buttons being forcibly removed from his best friend. The whistles, screeches, and chirps of distress did not assuage Poe’s anxiety._  
_“Stop! Ben, please-”_  
_Suddenly, a familiar stab of pain overwhelmed his senses, causing him to release an agonizing scream. “DO NOT CALL ME BEN!” Kylo shouted, his hand outstretched. “HE IS DEAD!!!”_  
_“Let BB-8 go,” he gritted out. “Please!!”_  
_“Sir, we found the defect!”_  
_Both Kylo and Poe turned to the entrance of the room. Restrained by two death troopers was a wounded Finn. He had small lacerations cover his face and hands, while the entirety of his back was covered in blood._  
_“Finn?!”_  
_“What should we do with the traitor?” one of the troopers asked._  
_Behind the mask, Poe could feel Kylo smirk. Slowly, the sith walked away from Poe and headed towards Finn, who remained in a semi-conscious state. As he got closer, a gloved hand reached for the lightsaber._  
_“Finn,” Poe began to plea. “Finn, you gotta run! Finn!!”_  
_“ I never understood what mother saw in you,” Kylo mused aloud._  
_Poe ignored the taunts and continued to fight against his restraints. “Finn!!”_  
_“How can you expect to protect the galaxy when you can’t even protect your own friends and family?” Kylo asked._  
_“Poe? Poe, can you hear me?”_  
_“Please don’t do this!”_  
_Wordlessly, Kylo unsheathed his lightsaber and ignited it. He slowly moved the hot blade towards Finn’s neck, letting it hover an inch above his flesh. Poe’s efforts to free himself increased significantly, creating lacerations on his wrists and ankles._  
_“Don’t touch him!”_  
_“Poe!”_  
_BB-8’s pain-filled noises amplified, reverberating across the entire room and nearly drowning out Poe’s own screams. “Ben, why are you doing this?!”_  
_“You are nothing but a failure,” Kylo responded. “I’m taking away from you what everyone else took from me.” He raised his blade. “Hope.”_  
_“Poe, wake up!!”_  
_Kylo puts all of his weight into the swing and decapitates Finn. Unable to suppress his emotions any further, Poe screamed._

“POE!!”  
The pilot awoke with a gasp. He shot up from the cold mattress, knocking off all of the blankets that’d buried him, and attempted to stand up. Suddenly, a pair of warm hands landed on his shoulders. Instinctively, Poe gripped the stranger’s arms, but found that all of his limbs felt heavy.  
“Poe,” a gentle, familiar voice asked, “are you with me?”  
After frantically scanning the unrecognizable location, Poe’s eyes landed on a familiar figure. Finn, alive and well, was kneeling in front of the pilot. He held a white, damp washcloth that held small pieces of ice. Poe wanted to respond, but he was hit by an unexpected and overwhelming wave of exhaustion. Defeated, he allowed himself to be lowered back onto the soft mattress. Poe watched Finn wrap him in a sea of blankets and discarded jackets, his tired mind trying to make sense of the scene. Suddenly, he felt extremely hot and cold, which was odd. He attempted to escape the warmth, but Finn shook his head.  
“Poe, you’re a bit sick. We need to sweat the fever out. Lay still, and try to relax.”  
When the stormtrooper finished wrapping Poe, he sat on his haunches and stared at his friend. The pilot returned his gaze, his own eyes projecting confusion and relief. He weakly extend his hand, which was covered by a blanket, and reached out to touch Finn’s face. The stormtrooper smiled before dropping the washcloth and taking his hand into his own.  
“You’re okay, Poe. We’ve got you.”  
A gentle, comforting chirp interrupted the pair. The pilot sluggishly directed his attention towards a familiar, spherical droid with orange and white coating. The droid looked down at their friend before lowering their dome and nuzzling it against Poe’s head.  
[Everything will be okay, friend-Poe,] it beeped between notes. [We will take care of you. Rest now.]  
Poe weakly smiled before moving his free hand to rest on BB-8’s dome.

After a few seconds, the pilot’s eyes began to feel heavy. Unfortunately, the nightmare he’d witnessed traumatized him; he didn’t want to fall asleep and continue the nightmare. Finn and BB-8 must have sensed his distress, for they began to whisper words of encouragement.  
“You need to rest. You’re safe.”  
[We will protect you, friend-Poe.]  
“Sleep.”  
Before Poe could protest, the washcloth was placed back onto his forehead. It’s coolness provided a bit of relief to his warm head, sending a short wave of adrenaline through his body. He used this moment of awareness to finally speak.  
“Thank…you,” he mumbled feverishly.

He let his eyes flutter shut and succumbed to exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize about the lack of updates. In all honesty, I've been extremely busy with my senior thesis and could not find time to update the story properly. However, after staying up until four in the morning, I finally managed to finish this chapter.
> 
> To be honest, I'm not completely satisfied with the chapter and will most likely change a couple of things. I'm aware that Poe may be a bit OOC, but he'll be back to his usual self in the next chapter (or the one after that). Overall, I'm happy to have been given the opportunity to finally update the story :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience, feedback, and endless support!! 
> 
> Questions/Comments/Concerns/Insults/Thoughts of love?? Please let me know and write them down :0) I enjoy reading comments and feedback! 
> 
> Take Care and Party Hard :0)
> 
> P.S: What did you all think about The Last Jedi?


End file.
